I've Had Enough
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: Usagi is tired of being treated like a flake and dealing with the way her inner senshi treat her more like a nuisance than their princess so with the help of her twin sister, Kagome, Usagi shows the world who she really is. The only problem is the events that lead up to her change leave the future a mystery for the future Queen and the senshi. SM/Inu/Bleach X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse: Okay! I have finally read over and fixed this chapter! I was actually surprised that there were not that many mistakes in this chapter lol! Now on to fix the next one!**

**Parings:** Usagi/Ichigo, Kagome/Kenpachi, Hotaru/Hitsugaya, Setsuna/Kisuke, Haruka/Michiru.

**Mentioned Parings:** Mamoru/Rei, Rin/Souta

**Warnings:** Lemons in later chapters and character bashing (Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, or Bleach! I do this just for fun!**

**I've Had Enough**

Chapter One

Usagi found herself once again alone in the park her heart weighed down by the pain she was feeling. As she sat on the bench letting the rain soak though her cloths and hair as she thought back to the events that brought her to this point.

*Flash Back*

Usagi ran down the street on the way to the festival knowing that she was going to get yelled at by her friends for being late but she had her future daughter to thank for that. Just before Usagi was supposed to leave to meet up with the girls and Mamo-chan her future daughter, Chibi-Usa, spilt something blue on the white dress she was going to wear to the summer festival. Usagi got mad like normal but all she did was glare at the pink haired girl and told her to at least apologize but all she got was an indigent snort, an insult, and being told that it was her fault for being clumsy and not paying attention to where Chibi-Usa was. That was what caused Usagi to snap and yell 'Why is everything my fault?' this is what had Ikuko walking into the room to see what the matter was and just like usual the blonde teen was not given a chance to get a word in before Chibi-Usa was faking tears and lying to get out of trouble. The moment Usagi saw the look that her mom was going to tell her to apologize to the little brat she turned and left the room. She ignored her mother's yelling to get back into the living room opting instead to change into a soft pink summer dress. After that Usagi made sure to grab her purse before walking past her mom and future daughter to the door where her shoes were and left without saying a word.

On her way to the festival the teen couldn't help but think how this was happening more and more lately. Any time Chibi-Usa would do something wrong she was the one that got blamed and no it didn't even matter if she wasn't home all day. Just thinking about it made the moon princess feel heavy and depressed, a feeling that she had gotten use to a long time ago, as she tried to deal with what was going on at home and how she was feeling about her life in general. Contrary to popular belief Usagi was not really the air headed blonde everyone thought she was. Yes, her grades were abysmal but that was only because she was so bored with the work that was _way_ below her intelligence level but the problem was that the school she wanted to go to was expensive and there was no way she could ask Ikuko and Kenji for that kind of money when they had already done so much for her.

That was another part of the stress that fell on to Usagi's shoulders, the people she called mom and dad were not her really parents , the Tsukino's had adopted her when she was five because her real mother and father were abusive, Shingo was the same. The problem though was that they had two other siblings that their real mother and father had been able to keep their claws in, at least that was until about three months ago when some big shot CEO caught their mother punching her sister multiple times in the stomach right outside his company. Now he was taking care of her sister and little brother by giving them a place to live and putting them through school at Japan's top middle and high schools. He even paid for the lawyers that fought the case to free the kids and put the abusive parents behind bars. Once they were free and living in the apartment that he gave them he told the two that their siblings had an open invitation to come live with them at any time should they choose to do so but Shingo had turned down the invitation. So with Usagi being the dutiful big sister decided to stay as well but now the blonde teen was starting to think she had made the wrong choice.

Usagi pulled herself out of her thoughts when she made it to the festival entrance and put her mind to looking for her friends and boyfriend. It wasn't long before she spotted her handsome prince walking with a certain raven haired priestess but what really caught her attention about the two was that they were holding hands and heading for a dark alley. Feeling her heart sink into her stomach the teen decided to fallow the two hoping that she was wrong and that she was just being paranoid again only to regret the decision immediately. There in the dark recess of the alley she found Mamoru and Rei lips locked and hands roaming each other's bodies until Mamoru broke the kiss and told her that they had to make this quick if they were going to make it back to the group before Usagi showed up. Rei just nodded before she un zipped the man's pants and pulling the hard cock out before turning to face the wall, bent at the hips, and feet apart. She placed her hands on the wall to brace herself as Mamoru lifted the short red skirt and pulled the thong to the side just enough the push his erection into the awaiting pussy of the soldier of fire. The prince of Earth set a fast pace groaning in pleasure as he watched his dick disappear into the hot wet cunt of his girlfriend's guardian goddess. Although the passing thought of his blonde haired girlfriend sent a pang of guilt through his chest he was unable to stop himself from pounding into his mistress.

Usagi choked back her sobs as she continued to watch the man she loved fuck one of her closest friends. The look of pure pleasure on his face was like a knife to her heart that was twisted every time he moaned Rei's name and every time she moaned his name or asked for more. Tears ran freely down her face when he moaned how good the black haired sailor senshi felt that was followed by a 'oh kami I am so close'. The moon princess felt her heart shatter when her prince buried himself deep into the princess of Mars and came which set off her orgasm. 'So this is why every time I tried to be intimate with him he turned me away. He was getting what he needed from Rei and was more than likely afraid he would say the wrong name in the heat of the moment.' Usagi thought as she turned to leave stopping only long enough to listen to Mamoru say that they needed to end this little love affair before Usagi found out. "Too late for that now." She whispered to the wind before leaving to find her other friends and cry to them about this but when she finally found them they were talking about Rei and Mamoru. So Usagi stopped and listened for a moment behind a tree not even two feet away. "Hey where did Rei and Mamoru go?" Minako asked the group as they sat down on the grass to eat the boxed lunch Makoto packed. "More than likely to get in a quick round of sex before Usagi gets here." Ami answered as she put her book down to help Makoto unpack the picnic basket. "Don't you guys think we should say something about this? I mean Mamoru is cheating on Usagi! She is our friend and he is cheating on her with Rei for crying out loud." Minako asked again the guilt about withholding important information from her friend lacing her voice only for Makoto to reply with "No, think about it Mina-chan. If Usagi was giving him what he needed would he really stray to someone else? Usagi more than likely refuses to do anything for Mamoru when it comes to sexual needs so he has to find it somewhere else. Though I do have my reservations about him choosing Rei because she is so close to Usagi that it runs a higher risk of them getting caught then it would if he was screwing someone she didn't know."

Another choked sob found its way passed the moon princess' lips before she took off running just to get away. She needed to find a place with no other people so that she could think and cry without being insulted. Even though she heard three voices call out to her she just ignored it and continued to run.

*End Flash Back*

And that was how she ended up here in the park sitting in the pouring rain crying. At this time the sun had started going down and the street lights were coming on one by one. Getting up from the bench the teen was sitting on she starting waling in the direction of a place she knew was safe. A place free from insults, judgments, lies, and pain, where she could cry all she wanted and the people there would comfort here without question. The walk wasn't all that long from the park to the apartment building even with the rain beating down on her and thunder starting to rumble through the air. It was the elevator ride to the top that felt like forever getting to the fiftieth floor where her safe haven was. Usagi pulled out her copy of the key without wasting much time and unlocking the door to the empty apartment.

Usagi flipped the lights on knowing that her sister and little brother were not home at the moment and wouldn't be until tomorrow afternoon. Knowing this thanks to her sister calling her the day before they left to let her know that Souta, their little brother, was going to be at summer camp for his soccer team and that Kagome, her sister, would be in France for a concert. With that in mind Usagi pulled her cell phone out sending a quick text to her sister before going into the bedroom that Kagome set up just for her so she could grab a pair of dry pajamas then headed to the bathroom for a hot bath. Only stopping to grab a knife from the kitchen really quick then settling in to warm up and think about where she was going to go from here. After a good twenty minutes in the hot water and a good grasp on her next steps she grabbed the knife she got earlier and proceeded to run the blade along her forearm. Being mindful not to cut too deeply but enough to draw blood and bring a familiar sting that brought her comfort because even though her heart was broken she was not suicidal. She made four marks for each one of her 'friends' that betrayed her and watched as the blood dripped into the bath water turning it pink for a few minutes before she drained the water and got up to take a shower.

When she was clean and warmed up the moon princess cleaned and bandaged her wounds to make sure that they couldn't become infected then went into the kitchen. With a quick look though the pantry and fridge she decided on Oden for dinner even though it was a little time consuming to make, it would keep her mind off the pain in her chest as she focused on cooking. Another talent that people didn't know she had due to it going hand in hand with the low grades and klutzy persona everyone pushed on to her. She was tired of it she wanted to be herself for once like she was with her sister and little brother. It was one of the things that she promised herself she was going to change along with putting an end to being her sailor guardian's punching bag. Hell, she was their princess, yet here she sat taking their insults and bad treatment but that was going to come to an end as of now. Usagi thought about how the only ones she could trust now was Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna because they were the only ones that seemed to remember that she was still the future Queen of Earth and treated her with that respect that position called for besides Hotaru. The problem in trusting Hotaru was that she was Chibi-Usa's friend and they did everything together. The only thing that Usagi could think of at that time was to sit down and talk to the four outer senshi before deciding what to do as far as they were concerned.

The biggest thing that needed to be changed was her grades and that was going to be the easy part. That thought made her giggle to herself while finishing up her dinner before getting a plate and going out on to the garden balcony that looked over the park and gave the best view of the full moon. She found a place to sit before closing her eyes and taking in a deep calming breath of the fragrant moonlit air. The roses, jasmine, lavender, honeysuckle, and other flowers that her sister grew gave her a safe feeling that allowed her thoughts to come to the situations that she didn't want to deal with even though she knew she had no choice. How was she going to handle the Mamoru and Rei situation? She already knew that she could no longer be friends with the soldier of fire and her relationship with Mamoru was over. She felt the same way about the soldiers of Love, Wisdom, and Thunder. There was just no way that she could trust them after today but that was not where her problem laid. The blonde couldn't figure out how she was going to go about ending her friendships and relationship with the people she had been so close to until now.

After about an hour of going over different situations in her head she was still hopelessly lost as to what to do. So she made the decision to talk to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna about it in a few days and get their ideas on how to proceed from here. With that thought Usagi gave a yawn and decided that it was time to get some sleep and start over tomorrow.

*The Next Morning*

Usagi woke up to the smell of bacon and hash browns causing her to look at the alarm clock on the night stand and become confused. 'It is only nine thirty in the morning Kagome and Souta shouldn't be home yet.' With that thought Usagi pulled herself out of bed and got dressed quickly before going out into the kitchen to see who was in her sister's apartment cooking. When she got out there she found a girl with black hair pulled into a braid that fell down the girl's right shoulder at the stove. She didn't look much older than Souta and Shingo but she looked at home. When the girl noticed Usagi she gave a big smile that told the blonde everything would be okay before she started to speak as she finished cooking. "Good Morning! You must be Usagi-san! My name is Takeshi Rin I am a friend of Kagome's. She asked me to keep you company until she got home so here I am." Rin giggled happily to herself causing a smile to form across Usagi's lips finding the girl's good mood infectious. "Good Morning Takeshi-san, It is a pleasure to meet you. Though if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my sister?" "Please just call me Rin!" She giggled again before continuing on to say, "My father is her boss and the one who saved her from your abusive parents. He wanted me to tell you that this is your home as well and that with you being Kagome's sister you fall under the same privileges she does. He is even willing to put your paintings up in the gallery he owns if you are like your sister and brother in the not wanting to feel like you're taking advantage of his hospitality, Kagome's words not his or mine." "How does he know that I paint?" "Kagome would always talk about how good you were in what you put your heart into. She even showed him some of your work after she came to live her under his care." "Oh." Usagi blushed and looked at her feet causing Rin to giggle some more.

The rest of the morning was filled with the girls laughing and talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. It didn't take Usagi long to figure out why her sister sent this girl to keep her company. The girl was naturally happy and good at keeping Usagi smiling and laughing with little trouble. She was the kind of person that Usagi could become good friends with and that was exactly what happened. When noon rolled around Usagi and Rin had exchanged numbers and emails and were still laughing when the door opened reveling a tired looking girl. "Kagome!" Usagi called out happily before she was off the couch and hugging her sister. This caused Kagome to giggle as she returned her sister's hug and said, "Hello Usa-chan! I see Rin did just what I thought she would." "Yeah, she has been great in making me happy. We have already become friends." "I knew you would! Rin-chan has that ability to make everyone like her. Don't you Rin-chan?" Kagome asked her friend on the couch while she led her sister back after closing the door when her bags were pushed off to the side. "Hey it is not just me! You have the same effect and I believe that Usa-chan has it as well." Rin exclaimed before all three of them broke into giggles.

Rin didn't stay much longer after Kagome got home knowing that the two had a lot to talk about and could feel that it was not a subject Usagi was willing to talk about in front of her just yet. So respecting her new friend's unspoken wish Rin excused herself with the promise of coming by tomorrow for a shopping spree. Once she was gone Kagome turned to her blonde twin and asked her what happened. Usagi told her everything leaving a very shocked and pissed off twin sister in the wake of the explanation. "You told me a while back that you though your boyfriend was cheating on you but I never thought that he really would let alone with one of your closest friends!" Kagome raged "And to make matters worse the others knew but didn't tell you and blamed it on you! That is not right!" "I know that was how I felt when I found out. I was so hurt that I ignored my other friends when they called out to me when I ran by them in tears. I feel so bad now but I just needed to be alone to think and cry. By the time I was done crying it was already dark and I just came straight here." "These friends you ignored they aren't like the ones that betrayed you are they?" "No, they are much more loyal and have always treated me with respect. Yeah, they tease me from time to time but it is all in good fun and never hurtful like how the others are." "Then why don't you call those friends and we can meet up with them at a coffee shop so you can talk to them? I will go with you if you want me to." Kagome suggested before she fell silent giving her twin sister time to think it over. In the end Usagi agreed with her twin and called Haruka to set up the meeting at a local coffee shop with her and the other outer senshi.

*End Chapter One*

**Eclipse: It has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten to thank me reviewers, *clasps hand in front of waist and bows deeply at the waist* I am so sorry! Thank you all so much for your support! if it was not for you all I would have given up writing a long time ago you guys are my inspiration. So again I thank you all from the very bottom of my heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclipse: *sigh* finally I have finished revising this chapter as well! There were more then the first chapter by still not as bad as I thought it would be!**

**I've Had Enough**

Chapter Two

The meeting with the outer senshi went the way Usagi knew it was going to in fact almost comically so but it made her feel better to know that she still had them on her side. Though what had shocked her was that after talking to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna and voicing her fears about Hotaru the three immediately told her that the princess of Saturn had had a falling out with Chibi-Usa over how the girl treated her future mother. The news made Usagi sad because she didn't like that Hotaru lost a friend but felt much better knowing that all four outer senshi were on her side and would take over the duties of the inner senshi. Now a month later Usagi found herself getting ready for her last year of middle school and public schools that is if her test scores don't get her in earlier since she took all her high school entrance exams and an aptitude test for the same private school her twin when to. Usagi wasn't worried about that thought since both her sister and she had the same IQ of four hundred but the down side was that she had to wait two months for her test to be reviewed and scored. During that time she had to continue going to Juban Middle school. She was not looking forward to this because she didn't want to be around her former friends and take the chance of them cornering her before she was ready to deal with them. Seeing as how it had only been a month since their betrayal the White moon kingdom's heir knew she was not ready deal with them.

Usagi was pulled out of her musings when Kagome and Souta came into the room and asked her if she was ready to head out, with a nod the three siblings left for the elevator. Once at the ground level they headed for the front door where a limo was waiting to take them to school. The ride was quiet and didn't take all that long before the limo pulled up in front of Usagi's school. The driver opened the door allowing the princess to see two of the people she didn't want to face at the moment watching her as she got out. "Have a wonderful day Miss Usagi!" The driver said to her with a smile after her siblings said the same thing. Usagi smiled back and said, "Thanks guys! See you later! Oh! And try to stay out of trouble Bankotsu!" The driver gave her this 'Innocent little me, cause trouble?' look that had her laughing a true happy laugh before walking toward the school building passing Ami and Makoto without a word or glance. Once inside the soldier of the moon found her best friend Naru and started chatting away with the girl about their summer break.

When the bell rang the girls moved to the class room and waited for Sakurada-sensei to start class. While they were waiting Usagi pulled out her summer homework assignment and sat it on her desk just as Ami and Makoto came into class. When they were going to try to talk to her Sakurada-sensei came into the room and called the class to be quiet so they could start the first day. "Good morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful summer." She said while she pulled out her lesson plan for the day and waited for the rest of the students to find their seats causing the two senshi to sigh and sit down. When she looked up she found, to her surprise, the Usagi was already in her seat for once before she cleared her throat and stating speaking again, "Okay, the first order of business today is your summer assignments need to be collected." Sakurada-sensei fell silent for a moment before looking directly at Usagi and continued. "Tsukino-san would you please collect the assignments and put yours on top." Kind of expecting the blonde to wine and make up an excuse about her summer homework not being done but was shocked when said student stood with a thick stack of papers in her hand. "Sure Sensei." Was the respectful reply that had the whole room looking at her like she had grown a second head but she just brushed it off in favor of collecting the other student's work quickly.

Once Usagi had finished her task she placed the stack on her teacher's desk and went back to her own desk. Sakurada-sensei took a look at the stack that was just placed on her desk and was shocked to see that the top assignment was in fact Tsukino Usagi's and that it was not this messy unreadable thing. When she picked up the blonde's work and looked over it her shock only grew when she noticed that not only was the hand writing amazingly neat but there was a seven page essay for all twenty-five books that were on the list. Usagi noticed this with a sigh and looked up at the teacher and simply said, "Over the summer I was forced to deal with a life changing event that has completely changed me." This caught Ami and Makoto's attention making them worry a little and wanting to know what happened to their friend over the summer.

After that class went on like normally, well, as normal as it could with Usagi participating in class and getting everything right. Even when she was asked to read a poem from Edgar Allen Poe in English she did so perfectly. When class came to an end Usagi wasted no time in leaving for her next class which happened to be home ec. This was a class she was looking forward to because she didn't have to wait for the teacher to tell them what they needed to do to get started. It also helped that the two people she wanted to avoid were not in this class since Makoto had it later and Ami was in an advanced chemistry class. So Usagi went on to just start making a strawberry angel food cake with pink cream cheese icing and whipped strawberry cream for decoration. But once she was done getting everything put together she found that she had nothing to do while the cake baked since the whipped cream, icing, and fresh strawberries were all prepared and out to the side for when they were needed. Then it hit her like lighting, she could make edible glitter to add a little extra to the cake, and got started immediately. When she finished with the glitter the timer for her cake went off telling her that it was done and ready to be cooled.

After she pulled the cake out she tested it to make sure it was cooked through before setting to beautiful golden drown dessert on the cooling try. The teacher and other students were amazed when they saw the cake was not burned and cooked through for once. From there Usagi removed the cake form the pan a proceeded to decorate her dessert. When it was done the blonde called the teacher over so that he could take a picture of it before cutting a small piece for the taste grade. When he took a bite his eyes went wide for a second before they closed completely to enjoy the flavor and texture of the sweet treat. Usagi couldn't help the smile that came across her face when she saw that her cooking was liked by the teacher. Once the tasting was done class was over and left to head out to her next class.

Once her second class had ended the rest of the day before lunch went by in almost a blur melding together due to the same action happening over and over again, showing her teachers that she was not stupid after all, even going so far as to embarrassing one because of the mistake they made. When lunch finally rolled around Usagi was surprised to find her twin sister and younger brother waiting for her under a tree in the front yard. When she got closer she saw that there were four other people that were wearing the same uniform that her siblings were, telling the blonde that they were classmates. "Hey! Usa-chan get over here we're hungry!" The raven haired woman yelled as she waved her hand to get her sister's attention causing the blonde to giggle to herself and approached the group. "Hey Kag-chan! So-kun! What are you guys doing here? School can't be out yet even for your school." This caused the two black hair siblings to laugh at her before Souta started explaining, "No, Usa-chan our school is not out yet but we do get off campus lunch as long we don't have any work to do. So we thought that we would come have lunch with you Usa-chan!" "That and we thought that it would be best to keep you company so that your former friends couldn't pester you before you were ready to talk to them. Also I wanted to introduce you to some new people seeing as how you just lost four over the summer." Kagome butted in from her spot on the ground next to a man around their age with vibrant orange hair and chocolate eyes.

Usagi felt her heart beat speed up and her mouth go dry when her ocean blue met his chocolate brown. The feeling the she had meet this man before overwhelmed her even though she had no memory of where. When realty returned to the moon princess she noticed that the man she had been entranced by was now standing in front of her seemingly just as entranced as she was, but when she spoke the spell broke bringing a nice pink hue to both of their cheeks. "Um… Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi." "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said in reply before he went on to ask, "Have me met before?" "I'm not sure but I get the same feeling." Usagi paused for a moment her cheeks taking on a deeper pink before continuing with, "This may sound crazy but perhaps we met in a past life." "Maybe we did."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before the clearing of a throat startled them and forcing them to look at a grinning Kagome. "As cute as the two of you are together the rest of us are hungry and Usagi's lunch period will be over soon so we should eat now." She said the grin never leaving her face. The two teens turned a bright shade of red before sitting down to start eating with the rest of the group. The rest of lunch went by rather quickly do to the group constantly talking and laughing with each other. By the end of the period Usagi found out that Ichigo had gone through close to the same thing with his ex-girlfriend that she had with Mamoru, only he found out thanks to having better friends then she did who told him when they found out about the affair. She also found out that the other three people that had come with them were some really close friends of Ichigo's. The large intimidating man with the eye patch and spiky hair was named Zaraki Kenpachi. It also turned out that her twin had a massive crush on giant but with the way he looked back at her and treated his friends Usagi didn't have to worry. The blonde felt she could trust the man with her twin and with her own trust.

The other two turned out to be a couple and good friends of Kenpachi's, their names were Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Yumichika, or Chika-chan as Kagome calls him, is just a little bit of a narcissist but the loyalty he has for his lover and friends is inspiring. Ikkaku was the same way only instead of being a narcissist like his lover he has a love for sake. In the little bit of time they all spent together they all could tell that a bond of friendship had been forged that would never be broken. I was this new bond that allowed them all to see that they each had something important that they normally wouldn't tell people they just met but they knew they could trust each other with all their secrets. It was this feeling that had the small group making plans to meet up after school at the Tsukino sibling's apartment to talk more and open up about their pasts.

When Usagi's lunch period came to an end the group went their separate way with smiles on their faces while they looked forward to the end of the day when they all could hang out again. The rest of the day went by much the same way, teachers and students being shocked by that fact that over the summer Usagi had changed from the lazy air brain that they all thought her to be to a genius who was proving to be smarter than even Ami. By the time the day was over the blonde teen was ready to tear her hair out or choke her classmates she wasn't quite sure which one was more appealing at that time. Her day was just going to get worse when she was pulled to the side by an angry Makoto who said, "Usa-chan why have you been avoiding us all summer and today? All of us have been so worried about you! Mamoru most of all." Her voice started out load but as she spoke it softened to a worried whisper as she let her princess go. Usagi wasn't given the time to reply before Ami butted in and asked, "What happened over the summer to make you change so much and why didn't you come to us to let us help?"

Ocean blue eyes became dull and angry before she took a step back and started to speak in a venomous voice. "How dare you stand there and tell me that." It was at this moment that the senshi of thunder and the senshi of wisdom both took a step back fear and confusion in their eyes as the moon princess continued. "You want to know what happened over the summer that changed me, why I didn't go to you or the other scouts when it happened, and why I have been avoiding all of you all summer? I'll tell you, I found my boyfriend fucking one of my best friends in an alley during the festival. My first thought was to run to you two and Minako but you see when I got to where you three were I overheard you talking about how it was my fault that Mamoru was fucking Rei behind my back. Oh and Makoto, When you said that it was my fault that he was cheating on me you just assumed that I was the one not trying to have a sexual relationship with him. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was the one that kept pushing me away?! No of course not! None of you stopped the think that I had been trying to get Mamoru to notice me as a woman for the last two years and that I have been pushing down the feeling that he had someone else. Every time I tried to be intimate with him he would give me some bullshit excuse about how he was tired or had a headache and then promise to do it later only later never came! I had a suspicion that his was cheating on me and Rei had some knowledge about it but I never thought that one of my guardian senshi would betray me in such a way! Then to find out that my other three senshi are in on the betrayal as well was too much! Something snapped in my head after that moment and I realized I can't pretend to be the person everyone wants me to be anymore."

The blonde princess stopped to choke back a sob and was about to say something else when her twin walked up to the three and grabbed her older twin pulling her into a hug before fixing her blue eyes on the other two. "I think you have done enough damage to my sister so leave her be." Kagome snapped that the stunned duo before turning her attention to her broken twin and saying softly, "Come Usa-chan we should get back to the apartment so we can get ready for Ichigo the others to come by." Then lead the now sniffling teen to the awaiting limo who had stopped crying at the mention of the orange haired man's name. This caused the raven haired teen to giggle.

All the two that were left behind could do was stare after their princess in pain and guilt after their worst fear had been confirmed. The person they had seen running from the hill was Usagi and she knew that she now knew the horrible secret that they had been hiding from the one person they had sworn to protect with their lives. When they went to fallow Haruka and Michiru stepped into their path giving them a look of pure hate. The soldier of the seas was the first to speak, "Stay away from her! You have hurt her enough already." The soldier of wind placed her hand on her lover's shoulder but her eyes never left the other two before saying, "You two, along with Mars and Venus, have been removed from your place as the Princess' guardians. You still have your powers as senshi but you are no longer responsible for protecting her. We, the outer senshi, have been given the charge of being her personal guards." Haruka paused her sapphire blue eyes narrowing on the two traitors before speaking again, "Why the Moon Queen is letting you keep your posts as senshi is beyond me because when we took our oaths to protect our Princess we swore to protect her from all harm. That includes emotional not just physical! In my personal opinion I think all of you should pay the proper price for betraying your princess but fortunately for you I don't get to make the decisions. What I can do is keep you away from her so you can't hurt her again! So consider this your only warning Mercury and Jupiter stay away from the princess and we won't be forced to kill you." When that last word fell from Haruka's lips the two outer senshi turned and left to meet up with the other two members of their group. Hoping by this time the senshi of silence and the senshi of time would also be done with passing their warning on the other inner senshi. After all they couldn't be late to meet with their princess and her new friends when she had been kind enough the invite them in the first place.

*End of Chapter two*

**Eclipse: Please let me know what you all think! and thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
